A Walk in the Park
by HermanTumbleweed
Summary: During the summer after HBP Harry finds his friends have had to leave so he goes for a long walk. An overheard conversation leads to some interesting developments and some new possibilities in his life. Now a WIP.
1. Chapter 01 How Not to Drink a Fizzy Drin

A Walk in the Park

by

Herman Tumbleweed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter stories, I do own a ten year old pickup and four year old computer however.

Chapter One: How Not to Drink a Fizzy Drink

Harry thought, at first, that the summer was off to a rousing start. His two best friends were staying with him for the two weeks he'd decided he should stay at Privet Drive. It was great because he had someone to talk to and be with, and he didn't have to worry about being bullied by Vernon or Dudley with an adult witch and wizard in the house. On the downside was the fact that his uncle did not come home until very late at night, and his aunt didn't seem to be around much either. While these things were fine on the surface of it, that did leave the trio alone with the Pig in a Wig rather more than he'd have liked.

For some reason, and not a hard one to figure out, Dudders didn't seem to want to leave the house until his friends came and forcefully removed him each day. As afraid of wizards as Dudley had been previously, this kind of surprised Harry at first. The Pwig, as the trio had tended to refer to him after Harry told of how he'd thought of Dud in years past, tended to lurk in the doorway of his room watching the fairest of the trio exit the guest bedroom each morning. After she'd had her time in the loo, he would always be waiting in the hall to leer at her as she made her way to Harry's room. Harry had asked, cajoled, begged, demanded, and finally threatened the arsehole, but nothing had worked.

Not only that, but there was the fact that since the Order didn't seem to want them to leave the house much that left the three of them in rather tight quarters most of the time. While they did go out in the back garden most days, the unfortunate side effect of being so confined was that Hermione and Ron were sniping rather more than usual at each other on a regular basis. They seemed to Harry to be arguing even more than they did at school. By the third morning Hermione had had enough, and, stating she needed some sanity and normality in her life, left as soon as she could get packed and apparate home.

Before she left, though, she told Harry, "You are my very best friend and we've been through a lot together. I'm not abandoning you and whatever you need to do, but I need to get my priorities straight. I spent all of the school year pining over this clueless git," she stabbed a finger in the general direction of the redhead, "and it was all for nothing. I'm just not sure I can help you as I have in the past, right now." Her voice softened then as she added, "Harry, if you need my help, please send Hedwig to me, but right now I need to be with my family and to find me again."

Harry nodded and said, "I understand what you mean, and I don't blame you. If and when I go on with my search I'll let you know. It has to be done, but I'm just not entirely sure how to go about it right now. We'll talk in a few weeks."

The lovely young witch had then held him close and whispered, cryptically "I think I know which wizard I should have been setting my sights on, and I need to think about that." She'd then kissed him lingeringly on the cheek and hugged him tightly, her whole body pressed to his.

With that, she was gone, and Harry had a bad feeling the trio would never be the same again. It was a feeling borne out all too soon after.

Ron was as clueless as always about to why she had left. He asked Harry right after she stormed out the back door, "What was she so upset about? All I asked her was if she wanted to snog for a while."

Harry, deciding that silence was **all** of valour in this case, just shrugged and trudged back up the stairs to his room. He pulled out a book from the set he'd gotten a year and a half ago at Christmas from Sirius and Remus, and started rereading a chapter on evasive combat moves that he thought he'd like to learn more about.

Ron followed him into the room, and pulled out his chess set, setting up a game he'd read about in a wizards' chess magazine from memory. He wanted to see if there was a way to allow the loser of that match to win.

-----------------------

Harry's quiet, lazy week in Little Whinging went further south the next morning when Molly Weasley apparated into the back yard at the Order's designated apparation point and stormed into the house, scaring Petunia out of her morning tea break (from the gossip-vine), and up to the boys' room. She demanded, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you're coming home with me, so pack your things." She would side-along apparate him back to the Burrow, she'd added. At Ron's initial protests, she shouted him down and said that Harry was very well guarded by the Order and didn't need the company of her son who should be home.

To Harry she added, in her usual, too sweet, talking-down-to-kids tone, "Not your fault at all, Harry dear. I'd just rather have Ron at home. Besides I need someone to de-gnome the garden and to do a few other chores that can't wait until next week. Sorry dear, but I really do need Ronald at home, what with the wedding little more than a month away."

Harry couldn't and wouldn't protest, since he'd thought all along it was barmy for his two best friends to come here. It wasn't like it was the greatest place in the world for a witch or wizard to be, that was for sure. Besides which, he was fairly certain he knew the real reason she wanted Ron at home.

Ron, however, had other ideas. For the first time Harry knew of, the young man tried to stand up to his mother, saying forcefully, "Mum, I am legally an adult now and you cannot order me around like a child. It is my intention to help Harry on some very important work…" and that was as far as he got.

Molly's voice rose shrilly and her face turned as red as ever Uncle Vernon's had when she glared daggers at Ron and Harry both. "RONALD!" she shouted, "You will NOT take that tone of voice with your mother. You are returning to the Burrow with me! NOW!" With that she waved her wand about and Ron's things flew into the suitcase he'd brought.

That done, she glared at Harry and informed him, "I've lost all the people from my family I intend to in the cause of fighting You-Know-Who, and I shall not lose any more! This mission you have that the Headmaster set you on is yours, not ours. You may **not** take any of my children with you!" She added emphatically. But then, her demeanour changing instantly, she added, in a normal tone of voice "You are of course still invited to the wedding and you should receive your invitation in a week or so, Harry. I do hope you'll join us," she said sweetly.

By this time, Harry thought the Weasley matriarch did not have enough oars in the water. He looked over at Ron who was cowed now by the outburst of temper his mother had directed at him, his head hanging down and his face red in shame and embarrassment. Harry knew the famous trio of Hogwarts was at an end. He might get Hermione back to help some, but Ron would never go against his mother's wishes.

"Mrs. Weasley," he said gently, "I understand how you feel about your children, at least as best I can at my age, so not to worry there. As for the wedding, I may be busy this summer on some things, but I'll definitely try to be there. Thank you for all you've done for me over the years, it has meant a lot."

She didn't seem to catch the implications of what he'd just told her; didn't seem focused on anything except getting Ron home forthwith. For his part, Ron seemed too far off in his own world as well, and Harry was sure he'd not heard either.

With the conversation at an end, as far as she was concerned, Molly all but frog-marched Ron downstairs and out the back door. When they got to the apparation point, Harry watched as she grabbed Ron's arm, told him to visualize their back garden, and with a loud crack the two of them were gone leaving Harry standing just outside the back door feeling a bit lost and abandoned. He knew his relationship with his redheaded surrogate family had changed forever… and not for the better.

Harry stood there for a few minutes thinking things over. When he'd arrived, he was not willing to put up with any crap from Vernon this time, so he'd informed the Dursleys he was **not** doing any of the chores around the house they were accustomed to foisting off on him, that he would supply his own food, and be gone in a fortnight anyway. Vernon had, naturally, turned several interesting shades of purple at Harry's declaration of not doing anything, but backed off when the other two had brandished their wands and informed him they were of age and could use whatever magic they wanted to on him. Ron had muttered something about "cauliflower ears", which Harry was sure Vernon knew to be a boxing term, but he was also sure the man knew the 'freak' had something else entirely in mind.

Dobby had, of course, been ecstatically happy to supply the trio with enough food from the Hogwarts kitchen to feed ten full grown Sumo wrestlers at each meal. Harry sent Hedwig with a note to Headmistress McGonagall saying that he'd reimburse the school for it, but when she sent the owl with her reply, her note consisted of the words, "Over my dead body". She'd included the ten Galleons he'd sent with his letter of explanation.

After Molly and Ron's departure, Harry felt the walls starting to close in on him, even though he was still standing outside the back door staring at the spot where they'd disappeared. With nothing else to do, he pulled the door shut behind him and headed around the house, through the front garden, and turned down the street walking more or less aimlessly.

Totally ignoring the entreaties to return home by an invisible watcher whose voice he didn't recognize, he let his feet carry him where they would. He finally wound up, perhaps an hour later, on the opposite side of the play park from the route back to Privet Drive. Deciding to take the long way around the park, to put off going in the direction of that dratted house as long as possible, Harry again wandered aimlessly off in whatever direction his feet took him. He knew there was at least one Order member following him under an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm, but he figured that was their problem. He didn't want to be in that house at all, hadn't ever really considered it home, and was beginning to wonder why he'd even bothered coming back.

From what Hermione had been able to find in the past week on the subject of blood protections, the advantage of him coming here was probably offset by the fact that he didn't want to be here. It was stated quite clearly in the old tome she'd found that most of those types of charms were greatly enhanced by the willingness of the person to be in the location protected by it and, conversely, weakened by a lack of the same. The protection for Harry was suspect at best as far as she was concerned, especially considering Old Snake Eyes probably was interconnected with Harry's blood because of the ritual which had brought the damned walking corpse back to life.

So Harry wandered around Little Whinging for a while longer, stopping at a burger joint and picking up some food. He'd given Hermione some Galleons in exchange for pounds which she could use, or exchange at Gringotts, next time she was in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Her being able to apparate now had made life easier for both of them in that respect.

Burger, chips and a drink in hand, he wandered back to the play park and sat down in the shade of some nice trees, still opposite the direction of his relatives' home. He wondered if he'd ever really felt that the place was home, but then he realized it was the only one he'd ever really known aside from Hogwarts. That thought brought him up short for a moment. Was Hogwarts actually his home? If so, how could he live there other than as a professor? _Hmm_, he mused, _food for thought_. _Perhaps one day I could go back and teach. In the meantime_… He purposely steered away from those dark thoughts. He knew he needed a few days to himself, to grieve over Professor Dumbledore, to figure out what to do next in the battle against Voldemort, and to just enjoy being a teen as much as he could under the circumstances.

Finished eating, he leaned back against the tree and enjoyed the wonderful feeling of the sun shining on him through the trees and listening to the sounds of insects and birds, and children playing a ways off. The slight breeze felt nice on his face as it ruffled his hair. He let his mind wander where it would, just as he'd let his feet and mind wander earlier. Thoughts came and went, visions of his six years at Hogwarts, Quidditch games he'd played in and watched, things he'd learned, adventures he and his friends had, conversations and adventures he'd shared with Professor Dumbledore, all went through his mind.

He was so lost in thought it was several moments before he heard the sounds of two young women speaking in low voices as they approached, the other side of the copse of large trees where he sat. At first their words didn't penetrate his consciousness as he mused on his memories of the man who'd mentored him and controlled his life up until just over a week before. He'd placed a considerable amount of trust in the man and in his century and a half of experience. Without that, he wondered how he could go on with the quest left to him.

At the same time some other thoughts came unbidden to mind. Why had the Headmaster controlled his life so much? Why had he allowed all the things to happen to him that had over the past sixteen years, especially the goings on at school. A lot of it made little or no sense and he shook his head at the circle his mind was chasing trying to twig on what the old man had really been doing. Harry realized that the old man had played his cards way too close to his vest, kept way too many secrets for way too long. He wondered if the great power the man had held might have gone to his head, or if he'd merely been going senile. A lot of it just did not stack up.

Now, over the sounds of small children playing on the swings and such, or chasing each other squealing in the delight of being children, he heard footsteps on the leaves and grass as the people he'd not noticed moved closer. The voices were still low enough he couldn't quite make out what they were saying without straining, which he was not inclined to do anyway. He was still somewhat lost in thought and didn't care what others were talking about. Unconcerned for his safety at this point, knowing a minder or two was still nearby, he continued to let his mind wander until it penetrated his thoughts that the two voices sounded familiar.

Tuning his attention into the conversation which was now just on the other side of the trees where he sat, he heard one of the people say, "I know he lives around here somewhere, but I can't remember the street. He didn't talk about it that much when I was around him, but I know we have to be close, I can feel it."

The other replied, "Right. Now that's starting to sound like Trelawney."

The other giggled and replied, "Why, don't tell me you think she's anything less than genuine," in a far too innocent voice to be believable.

Harry snorted as he suddenly recognized that voice, though for the life of him he could not figure out how she could be here, let alone _why_ she would be.

"All I know," came the other familiar voice, though he couldn't quite place it, "is that from what I overheard of the conversation at the Burrow, he probably could really use some company."

"I agree," came the somewhat dreamy and vague voice, "considering how lonely he seems much of the time. Did you know that last year on the night of the leaving feast he and I had a nice talk and I think it helped him to deal with the loss of his godfather? He seemed a lot better on the train home the next day than he had when I ran into him. He even offered to help me find my things when we were talking that night."

"He is such a nice and caring man," the other replied, "and I can see him doing that. I've seen him go out of his way to help people so many times: he should have been a Hufflepuff if he wasn't so brave, too. I wish he'd been teaching defence this year instead of that… git…" she trailed off, sounding angry and a little hurt.

"Yeah," was the dreamy reply, "I miss the Headmaster, too. It's like he left a hole in all of us when he died."

"Yes, I think he left an empty space in the entire wizarding world. I for one can think of only one man who could fill that hole, myself."

Sounding less dreamy, the other said, point blank, "I think there's another hole you'd like to have filled by that particular wizard." Harry could hear the smirk in her voice.

The other girl giggled as well and said, her voice dropping to a sultry level, "He does have that effect on a lot of us, doesn't he? I can't say much for Hermione walking away from that, but I wouldn't mind taking her place."

The other, sounding as if she were smirking again, said, "Uh huh, and with the two of us being as loyal and smart as we are, we can easily replace her and that fool who can't even stand up to his mum. I was starting to like him a lot until today. I can't believe he let his mum run over him like that. Doesn't say much for his future, does it?"

"I'm afraid you're right on that. I wouldn't want to wind up married to the idiot if he can't handle that at his age. She seems to think they will always be children and is trying to keep them that way. I can't be like that, and I know you can't either."

"I like Mrs. Weasley a lot most of the time, but she has always been that way. It's no wonder the oldest boys are not around most of the time and the twins refuse to leave their shop."

"Well, that aside, what do we do now to find Mr.Sexy Green Eyes? I sure couldn't see him knuckling under like Ron did, or taking off in a huff like Hermione. You know, when she flooed me after she got home to talk about Ron last night and told me what happened, she said she loved Harry a lot and valued their friendship immensely, but that she just needed to be with her family and get her priorities straight. And as for your earlier comment, I get the feeling you have at least one hole you'd like to have filled by said wizard as well." She sounded to be smirking now as the two of them giggled.

"So," the Hufflepuff continued, "how are you about sharing things, such as sexy, green eyed wizards?"

"Oh, gee. I think I could share that particular wizard with someone like you, who only had his best interests at heart. He is a special man, you know, very energetic, and I just can't see keeping him to myself if someone so deserving was involved also." The smirk was still quite evident in the normally dreamy voice. She giggled, a light airy sound Harry found endearing, to say the least, and which he'd not ever heard her do before. "It's like we talked about last night, dearie, he'd be a welcome addition to our bed."

"Oh I agree; he needs to be with girls like us who only want him to be happy and loved. Now all we need to do is _find_ him and make sure he has **everything** he needs, including us." Both giggled and chuckled suggestively again over that exchange.

Harry decided he liked how the two witches laughed, both of them, but he was gobsmacked as he took in the gist of the conversation. He'd wondered at first who they could be talking about, but as they chatted he got the distinct impression of who the person they were looking for was, long before they got to the last few comments.

As they laughed, albeit in that very suggestive way, he was suddenly having trouble catching his breath since he'd tried to swallow a sip of his drink just as the girls had added that last part. He now knew exactly who and what they were talking about; there was only one wizard, to his knowledge, living in Little Whinging. And for certain there was only one with green eyes in the age group these two witches would be interested in, since he'd now identified the second voice. Finally, Harry couldn't hold in the cough any longer and bent over as he gasped for breath, just barely keeping himself from curling up on the ground while he choked on the fizzy drink he'd tried to inhale rather than swallow.

It was only seconds before two pairs of feet came into his view and a small spell was cast which cleared his lungs and he was able to gasp in a deep breath for the first time in what had seemed like hours. Two young and lovely faces appeared before him in his semi-prone position as the two women knelt down to see if he was alright. He looked up at the worried expressions of two sweet people he knew to be very caring, one with darkish blonde hair, the other a strawberry blonde.

After he got his breath back and was able to sit up again he smiled and said shakily, "Thank you, Susan. Did you learn that from Madame Pomfrey?"

She smiled broadly, an odd expression in her eyes and on her face as she replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I think I want to be a healer, so I spent a lot of time with her when I could this past year. She was very happy to teach me some of the basics." She blushed then and added, "You are very welcome, Harry. I'm glad we were here to help you. That could have been a big problem in another few seconds. What were you choking on, if I may ask?"

Before answering Harry glanced at Luna, who was also smiling in that same odd way as Susan, and was considerably less dreamy than he was accustomed to. He could feel his face heating up over why he'd choked, and said in a very low voice, "I was sipping on a fizzy drink from the burger place and it went down the wrong way."

Susan blushed rather prettily, Harry thought, though her eyes seemed to be dancing with mirth and her smile broadened. Meanwhile Luna maintained her rather odd smile, which also broadened and Harry thought it became a bit devilish as she asked, "So, Harry, how much of our conversation did you hear before you choked on your drink?"

Harry gulped, twice, not entirely sure what to say as he looked back and forth between the two witches whose smiles now seemed almost feral. He wasn't too sure that he might not be walking into some sort of trap here, but if it was such he was sure it was not the kind he usually got into. If they were serious about what he'd overheard, it could be the nicest trap he'd ever heard of. Then again, he could really use the help of two people whom he respected and liked as much as he did these two. He was certain Ron and Hermione were gone from his efforts against Voldemort, at least for the foreseeable future.

"Well, ladies," he smiled back a bit uncertainly, "I actually heard quite a lot more than I'm sure you meant for me to. Erm… I really don't know what to say, except that I'm glad to see both of you. If you are serious about helping me, we need to go somewhere that we can talk privately." He felt his face heat up to a nice Weasley red, as he added, "I'm flattered by what I heard. We can, er, go back to where I live for now, if you like, and talk in my room. No one is home now, so it shouldn't be a problem… er, that is if you want to… er, do that, that is…" He trailed off, unsure if it was appropriate to invite two young women, into his room whom he didn't know as well as he did Hermione, and who had made very suggestive comments about him only moments before. But, it was the only thing he could think of to do at the present time.

The girls looked at each other and smiled even more broadly, if that was possible, and chorused "What a lovely idea, Harry."

They smirked at each other, before Susan continued, "If you think you can get up now, why don't we do just that, Harry. I think we do need a long talk, the three of us."

The way she said that made him a bit nervous, but he nodded and started to get up. The two rose also and helped him to stand, each taking an arm when he was on his feet as if to support him. He felt the softness of their bodies as they sort of snuggled against him.

Before he could say anything else though, Luna reached down and grabbed up his lunch papers and drink cup, smiling as she said, "Yes, we do need to have a nice long talk, Harry. And we certainly don't want to leave these for the Nargles to nest in, now do we," she sort of brandished what she'd picked up, and grinned devilishly as if it was all a joke.

She giggled at his confused expression, as did Susan. Shaking his head at what was going on with the two young lovelies, he guided them in the direction of Privet Drive. He asked how they'd gotten there and, as he listened to Susan explain how she'd turned seventeen and gotten her Apparation license just before they left school, he was thinking, "_Now this could turn out to be a wonderful summer after all"_.

More to come…

Thanks go to my beta team on this one of Helen, Keith, Ken, Brit picker extraordinaire Tommy, and the poor guy who gets to pick up all the pieces we drop, Mike the Magnificent. Reviews are always welcome, but mostly I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 Dudley Demeaned

A Walk in the Park

by

Herman Tumbleweed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter stories, I do own a ten year old pickup and four year old computer however.

Chapter 2 – Dudley Demeaned

For one of the few times he could remember, Harry was glad he was wearing Dudley's cast off clothing. The fact that the jeans he was wearing were several sizes too large meant they were quite baggy, which covered the fact that he had a rather sizeable problem inside his boxers. This was, of course, the natural reaction of a normal sixteen year old who had the fortune to have not just one, but two, attractive blondes hugging his arms against their soft bodies as they meandered across the play park. He was consciously aware of the fact that his hormonal reaction was causing him to blush slightly, but preferred to concentrate on the silly conversation he was sharing with the two said blondes. A conversation he was enjoying immensely, one might add.

It had started with Luna who had gathered the trash from his lunch, and as he steered them across the park, Susan asked, "Luna, do you really believe in all those creatures you often mention?"

Luna smirked again at the other girl and Harry, saying, "Let's just say I believe that the best defence is a good offence."

Harry and Susan both looked in shock at the smirk, which disappeared into the girl's normal dreamy expression, and was then replaced with a very knowing smile. Then Susan started to giggle, Harry started to chuckle, and soon all three were laughing loudly as they made their way to a trash bin near the exit from the park. Luna made her deposit as she briefly left Harry's side, danced dreamily around the can, whirling and looking fully as dotty as most thought she was.

She was humming a strange minor melody, and then sang, "And so off to the bin you go… Away from the sight of man… Ne'er letting Nargles to nest… In the waste of lunch we throw."

Harry and Susan stopped to watch the spectacle, then broke out laughing hysterically as Luna came back up to them grinning happily, the dottiness and dreamy expression completely gone. She joined their laughter as she took Harry's arm once again and hugged it fiercely, as if to hold both of them up. He realized Susan was doing the same on his other side, and also realized the three of them _were_ in essence holding one another up as they laughed uproariously over Luna's performance.

When he regained his breath, he looked warmly at his lithe, petite friend and asked, "Did you just make up that little song?"

Luna giggled again and said, blushing slightly, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I like to make up little songs like that; makes the day a lot more fun and interesting."

Harry once again goggled for a moment at the cute blonde, then shook his head and said, "No wonder you were sorted into Ravenclaw."

Susan giggled from his other side, "I'll second that motion," as she pressed tightly against his right arm with certain soft portions of her anatomy.

She was holding his hand with both of hers and the back of it seemed to be pressed tightly against her lower abdomen just about where her… he tried not to think of what was under her tight shorts and fought against the blush trying to creep up his neck. He then realized Luna was mirroring Susan's actions on the other side as his boxers became tented again, and he resisted the urge to look down and see if his pants showed him pointing the way home.

Clearing his throat, and wondering not for the first time if the two were doing this to him intentionally, he urged the two young women in the direction of their travel. "So," he cleared his throat again, since his mouth had gone slightly dry, "what would you ladies like to talk about this afternoon. There's loads I'd like to discuss with you, but I'd like to know what's on your minds as well."

Both girls seemed to be thinking of what he'd asked, and, seemingly by design or by telepathy, pulled his arms around behind them and each snaked an arm around him so they were holding his hands on the outside and snuggling up to his sides. They were, walking quite closely with him; softly and pleasantly, he thought for not the first time in the past few minutes. These women were going to be the death of him at this rate, either by embarrassment or by blood flow issues. It was becoming hard to think coherently, and he also felt a little light headed. It seemed they were oblivious to his difficulties though.

Susan finally replied, "Oh, I don't know, we'd like to hear what you have to say about a lot of things, but I'm sure I speak for Luna when I say we do have a few things we'd like to talk about as well." Luna made agreeing sounds from his left. "Harry, you make a lot of girls practically swoon when you're around, you know…"

"Yeah, right!" Harry cut her off sarcastically as he scoffed at the idea. Both girls pulled him to an abrupt halt just at the exit from the park, and he suddenly found himself holding two lovely witches closely as they stared him in the face, a bit angrily it appeared.

Luna bit out, "You think we are joking about that? You think girls don't find you attractive? You think we are here simply because you have eyes like Ganges Green Garfoles? You think Susan and I would settle for anything less than the best when it comes to wizards? You think we came here to rescue some poor pathetic soul who's lost his way?"

Harry was stumped. He had no idea why they had come here looking for him today. "I… I…" he stammered, "I'm… I'm… nothing special… I'm just Harry… just Harry." It sounded lame even to him, but it was exactly how he'd always felt. It was what he'd said to Hagrid that stormy night six years prior, and how he still felt about himself now.

Now it was Susan's turn to scoff. She snorted once, loudly, as did Luna, then said forcefully but tenderly, "Harry, you've never been _**just**_ anything. From the first day at Hogwarts you've been special. I've watched you in classes, Harry. You pick things up quicker than almost anyone but Hermione. You have more ability in your pinkie than most wizards have in their whole magical core. You are a great wizard Harry, and you become greater every year. How can you not know that?" she asked kindly. "How can you not know that you embody the ideals of each of the four Hogwarts houses. How can you not know you are looked at as the one student who most people want to be like. How can you not understand that girls find you very, very sexy, even in robes. You give off an aura of warmth, intelligence, faithfulness, resolve, courage, and everything a natural leader should be. Harry, you are the student leader of Hogwarts, no matter who the head boy or girl might be. The students always look to you, and have since our third or fourth year. Do you understand now?"

Luna was nodding her head with everything Susan said, and Harry was dumbfounded. Then Luna added, "And, Harry, despite what you obviously think of yourself, you are very good looking." Her hand rose to run up and down his chest over his baggy tee shirt, and she went on, "Not to mention well built. I doubt Quidditch put all this muscle on, but you have been doing something to make you studly." She smirked as his face heated up again.

He knew he was imitating a goldfish but he couldn't help it as he stared back and forth between the two pretty witches. He looked from blue eyes to silvery grey ones, back and forth, in awe at the emotions and certainty he was seeing in their faces and eyes. They believed every word they'd said.

"But… but…" he couldn't seem to get anything intelligible to come out.

Susan said, "No buts, Mister Potter. You have been claimed by two determined witches who want to help with whatever it is you feel you have to do. So get used to the idea that we KNOW," she nearly shouted the word, "that you are much more than you would have the rest of the world think.

Luna looked at the taller girl and said, "You know, actually that is a good strategy, him being so humble and all. Works in our favour as far as whatever it is we have to help him do. Who'd suspect an overly humble wizard and two seemingly innocuous witches of being able to kick arse."

Susan smirked at her friend, "Excellent point, my dear. SoHarry," she smiled winningly at the bemused wizard she was pressed up against, "you going to take our word on this or do we need to pound some sense into your head."

"Er… uhhhm… erm," he cleared his throat, still looking back and forth from one pretty face to the other. He noticed Luna's face seemed to have changed shape a bit this year and her eyes bulged less. She had become very cute now, and that was not to mention the other parts of her that had filled out as well, though she was still quite petite. Susan, he couldn't help noticing, had also filled out rather pleasantly the past few years, and become very pretty with her strawberry blonde hair and a very light smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose. While larger than Luna, the tight white shorts and pink halter top she was wearing showed she didn't sport much, if any, excess on her very nicely shaped body.

Harry absently noted that Luna was wearing a sort of matching two tone blue outfit of shorts and skinny top as well, which complimented her quite as much as did Susan's outfit. Their clothing was doing little to help his blood flow issues, to say the least.

The girls smirked at each other for a moment, before first Luna, and then Susan pressed their lips gently to his, for just a moment each. If Harry had been stunned before, he was doubly so now. He was beginning to wonder just how serious the young women had been with their 'girl talk' he'd overheard earlier. Harry knew he was no catch, that he was nothing to look at compared to many guys he'd known at Hogwarts, such as Cedric Diggory or Oliver Wood. There were many guys better looking, better built, and who attracted considerably less trouble. Of a certainty, none of them were on top of Mouldiewart's To-Torture-Hideously-And-Kill-Thoroughly List.

As consistently as if it had been scripted by the gods, it was at that moment he heard a mocking voice say "Oh look, boys, it's Potty Potter the **bad boy** of Little Whinging." Raucous laughter came from four young men who were approaching. Harry and the girls whipped their heads around to look down the street to his right. The voice continued, as the young wizard groaned, "And gee, looks like he found some young lovelies for us to teach what real men are like, doesn't it boys?" This time the laughter was more of the leering variety.

Approaching the trio were Dudley and most of his gang. Though it was Piers who'd spoken, Dudley was leering at the girls along with the rest. Gordon was missing from the group, but that was a decidedly good thing in Harry's opinion.

Dudley finally thought of something to needle Harry with and said snidely, "So what happened, Potter, the hot brunette get tired of your inability to keep up? Did she send a couple of other whores to look after you for the summer? Never knew a guy to need so many minders like you seem to, Potter!" The four ruffians all snickered, and leered at the girls wiggling their eyebrows and tongues suggestively.

Malcolm added, "So, Potty, it was very good of you to provide us with such lovely blondes for our afternoon tea today. Come on girls, we were headed to my house for a while. My parents are gone for a few days, why don't you come along and let some real men show you a good time." His voice said everything he was thinking, and only someone who'd lived in complete seclusion all their lives wouldn't know what he had in mind.

Harry had stiffened as soon as he first heard the voices, but now he growled low in his throat as he tried to push the girls behind him and turn to face his stupid cousin and the Pwig's stupider friends, who were rapidly approaching. However, the girls did not let go and would not be pushed behind him. As he turned they moved with him, in a manner suggesting it was choreographed, so they wound up on either side of him facing the four dummies. There was no time for him to do anything but face down the boys now. He hissed at the girls to run, but they ignored his plea as they let go of him to stand just slightly away from his sides, but with arms still touching.

Harry glared at the boys as they came up, and then looked Dudley in the eye daring him to say anything else. It smelled, unfortunately, like the boys had been drinking so he knew his cousin would be less likely to back down. The Pwig was a lot dumber, Harry had learned, with the least little bit of alcohol in him. Now, as he swaggered up to Harry and stopped less than a yard away, it was obvious he was spoiling for a fight with the cousin he'd picked on and hated his whole life. The other three were ranged to the sides, with Piers facing Luna, and Malcolm in front of Susan, though Denis was slightly to the rear behind Piers. Harry wondered idly what the girls thought they could do without magic. He did notice they appeared completely relaxed at the confrontation and wondered at that.

Dudley snickered as he looked at his cousin, "Potter, you worthless sack o' shit. What the fuck are you doing with two good looking birds hangin' all over you? You're as poor and worthless as they come, you fuckin' freak." He looked back and forth at the two girls, then shook his head. "Can't understand how such sexy things as you could see anything in this worthless bum." He leered at each girl as he looked them up and down, obviously undressing them with his eyes.

Harry noted the girls didn't flinch a bit at the boys' obvious lust, though he himself was grinding his teeth at the arseholes who had such little respect for his friends, and women in general. He finally managed to relax a bit and ground out, "Dudley, you know you don't want to mess with me. You know what I can and will do to you. Why don't you take your little friends off to wherever you go to wank yourselves blind, and leave decent people alone." It was a challenge, he knew full well. But this time he knew some things Dudley didn't have any idea of, so he smirked at his cousin who promptly went slightly pale.

Just like his father, though, the Bully of Little Whinging blustered and puffed himself up, saying, "Fat chance, Potter, not out here in the open you can't. You know what will happen to you if you do, and so do I." He smirked right back.

Harry was watching all the boys closely, but especially Dudders. His lightning fast Quidditch and duelling reflexes allowed him to see what all four of them were up to at every moment. Dudley began to swing at him, but despite his boxing training the alcohol slowed his timing enough for Harry to easily duck under the punch and land a solid blow to Dudley's solar plexus; the behemoth dropped to the pavement like the beached whale he resembled, clutching his belly and gasping for breath.

At the same time, just as Dudley swung, his two brackets reached for the girls. To their astonishment, their arms went around the girls, but only for a moment. Each young woman had stepped toward the boys, and as they did so used their momentum to drive a knee upward. In a moment, the two would-be attackers joined their leader on the pavement, clutching their respective family jewels. The only one of the four hoodlums still standing, Denis, looked at his friends, then at the smirking trio in front of him, and as a wet spot appeared on his trouser front, he turned and ran for all he was worth, which wasn't saying much, him being fatter than Dudders.

Harry watched Denis disappear round a corner, and looked down at the three on the ground. For a moment he wondered who was luckier, Denis or Gordon, but as he looked at the fierce and self satisfied looks on the faces of his companions, he decided that Gordon was.

Kneeling down next to his cousin, who seemed to be getting his breath back somewhat, as he wasn't gasping quite so loudly now, Harry whispered, "If I were you, Diddydinkdum, I'd keep this little embarrassment between us. This lovely pair of ladies may be staying with me for a few days, and one of them can do that thing that scares you so much. I'd keep my mouth shut and a good distance from us if it was me. But then, you do what you want Dud, it would give me a lot of satisfaction to see my friend here finish what Hagrid started a few years ago. You'd look really good with hooves and a snout if she finished that job." He intentionally didn't indicate which witch could use magic, preferring to keep the fool in the dark this time. Then he added, almost laughing, "Oink."

Harry stood, wrapped his arms around the ladies' waists, who happily reciprocated, and turned them all to continue their journey to his 'home' though he wasn't sure how much longer it would be now. He'd intended to stay the full two weeks like he had last year, but now with what had happened with his other friends, he wasn't so sure. He decided that if these two really did want to help, they could talk over alternatives when they got back to his relatives house.

He'd gotten little done, with Ron being Ron and constantly getting Hermione hacked off so he could bicker with her. Harry was beginning to wonder if that was how his supposed best friend thought a relationship should go. It made no sense to him; he'd never want a relationship where he fought with his love, ever. In his life, there'd been way too much fighting already, and he knew there was more than enough in his future to last anyone a lifetime.

In short order, the three friends made their way to Privet Drive, chatting amiably and laughing over the way they'd taken care of Dudley and company. Harry told them the story of what Hagrid had done that night, which almost put the girls on the ground, they were laughing so hard. The wizard escorted the witches around to the back door, which he'd left unlocked, ignoring Aunt Petunia's explicit instructions to the contrary. Leading the way upstairs, Harry opened the door to his room and the girls followed him in, though they both eyed the myriad of locks on the door and the cat flap, with at least as much disdain as Hermione and Ron had. The two witches looked at each other with knowing grim looks which promised considerable trouble for someone. Harry, fortunately, didn't catch that as he was straightening up the room from the earlier altercation with Molly.

He put his hand on the uncomfortable desk chair and indicated the bed to the girls; it being the only other place to sit,. Waiting for them to take their seats, he then pulled the chair over to sit facing them. "Would, erm… you like to… go first… er… ladies?" He was suddenly nervous, and for a change didn't have to wonder why. Susan had closed the door with a decidedly firm hand, then cast Colloportus on it and a privacy charm on the room just as she sat down.

The girls looked at each other for a heartbeat, nodded to each other as if communicating silently, then Susan smiled at him. Luna looked quite happy and placidly comfortable as she drew her legs up to sit cross-legged on the bed. The shorts she had on drew tightly across her crotch as she did so, and Harry quickly diverted his gaze from what he thought he saw outlined there to Susan's lovely smile. He saw the twinkle in her eyes as she too, pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged, though this time he held her gaze not daring to look downward. The entire exchange took mere seconds, but Harry felt he'd been staring at the lovely girls for hours. As casually as possible he looked out the window.

Susan's voice sounded amused as she said, "Well, Harry. I think you heard enough of what Luna and I were talking about to know we really do find you very attractive, and what we told you just before the _altercation_ with your cousin is how we truly feel. Now it is up to you whether you want us to spend some time with you."

Harry's head snapped around to look almost fearfully at the smiling witches. "Erm… what do… do you mean… erm, spend time… with… with me," he stammered out.

Luna's soft and dreamy voice calmed his racing heart a bit when she said, "Harry, the two of us were at the Burrow visiting Ginny when Mrs Weasley returned with Ronald. From what we understand, you were going to go looking for something as soon as you leave here, and I would like to go with you. If Hogwarts opens again, then we'll talk about whether I go back to school or not. I've already told Daddy that I need to help you with something and he was very much in favour of it. He would, naturally, want first rights to publish any interesting stories we might be able to feed him."

Harry nodded at her, thinking. She'd been with him at the Department of Mysteries the year before, and also had been in the fight a couple weeks ago in Hogwarts. He'd gotten to know her fairly well in the last year and knew her to be an excellent fighter, a good friend, and as someone who was intelligent and not in the least afraid to think 'outside the box', as it were. In fact most of the time she ignored the box. He turned his gaze, and his thoughts, then to Susan, who seemed to know what he wanted from her.

"I lost all of my family to the Death Eaters and V…Voldemort," she only stumbled slightly on the name and didn't cringe a bit when she said it, not at all what he'd have expected. She grinned and said, blushing slightly, "I've been practicing saying it with Luna. I'm staying with her now. We got to be friends in the DA last year, and I have no family left since my Auntie was killed last summer," her voice broke a bit on that, but she went on bravely, "I have no family to stay with. A distant cousin was made my guardian for the last year, but now that I'm of age I decided to take over running my own life. I have my own money, from what was left me by my parents and my Auntie, and that is invested well with Gringotts."

"Harry," she took a deep breath, and he appreciated how her skinny top strained, regardless of the seriousness of their talk, "I want to fight the bastards who took my family from me, in any way I can. If there is one thing I have learned from all of this, and from watching you and your other friends, it is that you are somehow at the middle of the whole war. I want to be where you are. I want to help you do whatever it is that you have to do. I want to be at your back when you bring that slimy son of devils down. I don't know how I know it, but I am sure you are the one who can and will do that. I know it like I know you are the kindest, bravest, most caring man I've ever met."

She had said all this very passionately, but then went on in a more subdued manner, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. "Luna and I talked after Ron and Mrs. Weasley came back to the Burrow this morning, and we decided to replace your two friends who seem to have left you high and dry. We knew from Ginny and from Hermione that she and Ron were planning on spending the summer with you, and even longer, if necessary, to do something really important. I want to be one of the ones to help you. I think you know I'm motivated, but you also know my heart, and you know my skills since you taught me a lot of them or helped me to sharpen others. Like Luna I'm resourceful, I know a lot about healing, and I can cook very well." She blushed slightly, "Auntie Amelia insisted I learn that."

Harry chuckled with her, as did Luna, over the seemingly out of place comment. As he thought about what she had said and considered what he'd tentatively planned, her ability to cook, along with his own culinary skills, might come in very handy for the next little while. And that didn't in any way diminish the other things she'd talked about. He might not know Susan as well as he did Luna, but he did know enough about her to know he respected her greatly. She'd told him why she wanted to be along, intuitively sussed what he was doing, though not all of it, and was fully cognizant of how much danger it would put her in. Still, she wanted to be with him and he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer very easily. He could tell that from the set of her jaw while he was thinking.

He looked carefully at both witches, and realized they both looked just as determined. He knew he'd have a hell of a fight on his hands, with both of them, if he turned down either one. They came, it seemed, as a ready made team for his quest to bring down the most evil and powerful dark lord in a hundred years. He made up his mind and nodded to both of them.

"It is going to be very dangerous, but I think you both already know that. I'll tell you in the next day or so all about what we have to do. I honestly don't feel like telling the whole thing in one go, but we'll talk a lot over the next few days as we make our plans. Fair enough?"

They both smiled and nodded their acceptance of what he'd said, voicing approval of how he planned things for the next few days. Then Luna spoke up. "Harry, you should know that Ginny is totally pissed at you and says you can take your stupid nobility and put it where the sun does not shine, her words, and she doesn't really care if she ever sees you again or not. In fact I think she might be writing to Neville already. He asked her out just before you two got together, but she turned him down then. I'm not saying this," she added softly and kindly, "to further distance you from the Weasleys; Merlin knows they've been good to me since Mum died. But I just thought it would be best if you knew that before we go anywhere."

Harry hung his head at that pronouncement, while wondering where this fascinatingly direct side of Luna had come from. He didn't recall having seen that in her before, but supposed that she, like all of them was growing up too soon because of the war. His thoughts moved on to what she'd said then. He'd truly liked Ginny, but something about her had been bothering him the whole time they'd been together. He'd kept getting the nagging feeling that she had never completely gotten over the whole Boy-Who-Lived crush she'd developed when she was a small child, and that she felt he was her knight in shining armour for rescuing her four years ago. He often felt she was parading him, much the way Parvati had done at the Yule Ball in his fourth year. On the other hand, he'd thought he might have been falling in love with her, until he was away from her for a few days. Now he just hoped she'd get over it one day. He shook his head, it was all too complicated, dealing with girls' emotions.

Looking up at Luna and Susan he said, more confidently than before, "I like Ginny very much, but I just don't think it would work, especially with how her mum feels about me now. It would be fine, once Voldemort is gone for good, but not before. And who knows how long that could take. I…" he trailed off, and looked out the window again. While gazing at a cloudless blue sky, he decided to bare his soul to the two young women for reasons he didn't understand.

Speaking softly he told them, "For several years now, the Weasleys have been the closest thing to family I've ever had. Merlin knows these Muggles I live with have never treated me like family or wanted me here at all. I was forced on them, by Dumbledore,when I was fifteen months old, and I still don't know for certain why." He laughed wryly, a small tear coursing down his face, as he thought of his mentor for a moment. Ignoring the tear, he looked back to the girls and went on, "It was a horrible decision he made for my own good, based on the blood protection of my mother sacrificing herself for me, or something. For a couple of years now, I've felt it was a rather dubious protection, frankly. I was abused and terribly neglected by my relatives the whole time I was growing up. You saw today how Dudley thought he could bully me. That's because until I went to Hogwarts he did it constantly, he and his damn gang. But," he shook his head to clear it, "that is mostly in the past, so no use crying over spilled potion, as Mrs Figg would say."

He could see a bit of confusion on the girls' faces, so he added, "I've no idea why my so-called family has always acted the way they do, except that they hate magic for some reason, and here I was thrust upon them by the magical world. My uncle swore he thought he could stamp it out of me. Didn't work, obviously," at which he gave a humourless laugh. "Anyroad, now with all that's happened, I don't think I can ever really feel the same way about the Weasleys again. Hermione has her own family to see to, and she has spent way too much time away from them the past few years. So now I have no one to depend on except you two, if you are absolutely sure you want to help me."

It was probably the longest speech he'd given in a very long time, but it felt as though he'd gotten a lot off his chest and some of the load off his shoulders. He felt lighter than he had since returning here four days before; since before the funeral even. Luna had helped him to feel better a year ago, and was doing so again, with Susan's help, whether they knew so or not.

There was sadness on the faces of the two witches now, as they thought over all he'd said, and Harry didn't like that. They were too pretty, to his way of thinking, for sadness to cloud their faces. So he did what seemed appropriate; he got down on his knees in front of the bed and drew them both into a hug.

"It is all over now, my time here, or nearly so," he told them after a few minutes had passed. As I said, no use crying over it; my life has never been easy, but it is good to know I have friends who care enough to come check on me. Friends willing to put their lives on the line for me and the Wizarding World, and do what is right instead of what is easy."

He pulled back and smiled warmly at the two lovely blondes, then in a move he'd never before have thought himself bold enough to do, he rose to a stooping position and proceeded to tickle them both. In a flash they pulled him onto the bed with them, all three tickling one another. By the time it was done all three were laughing so hard they finally had to stop and catch their breaths. Somehow the young women had managed to get on top of him, so as they rested he could feel their chests rising and falling. Their breasts strained against him with each breath. He liked the feeling; it was somehow innocent and intimate at the same time.

Susan gripped him tighter with her arms around him, "Harry," she said with a smile that warmed his heart like very few ever had, "you are one of the most wonderful men I've ever known." And with that she reached her face up to his and kissed him lingeringly full on the lips. While it was basically a chaste kiss it did hold great promise.

When the kiss broke he looked deeply into her eyes and saw something there he'd never seen before, and he didn't know what it was. She seemed to be looking at him with an emotion he could not identify. However, he wasn't given long to ponder that as Luna tightened her own hug, pulled his head to hers, and planted her own lips on his. Her kiss was just as warm and left little doubt in his mind she wanted many more as well.

Harry pulled away slowly from Luna and looked carefully at her. The girl who'd always seemed so spacey had the exact same look to her as Susan had. When he looked back and forth between the two he could not imagine what they saw, what they felt. It was an entirely foreign emotion for him. However, it felt wonderful for some strange reason. He knew, himself, he was feeling something he'd never felt before, and it wasn't what was driving his blood loss to southern regions of his anatomy. This was something entirely different. He'd felt good with Ginny, but this felt so much, much more right; so incredibly better it didn't even compare.

He shook his head slightly trying to clear it, but that didn't work. They were lying on top of him, their legs intertwined with his and their arms still holding him firmly. He found his arms holding the two just as forcefully, as if he never wanted to let them up. For a long time, they lay like that just holding on to one another, and it felt good. No, it felt incredible; it was just right, with their heads resting on his shoulders.

After a while, Harry realized he had been rubbing their backs and that his hands, seemingly of their own accord, had roamed from their necks, down and back up, and gradually gravitated farther with each stroke until he was also caressing their bums. Both girls seemed to be purring against him, and they were caressing his chest and belly as well. There was a lot of movement going on, despite the close quarters. He wondered if he was going too far too soon, but since neither of them objected he kept doing what he was doing. He'd stroke up their backs and all the way down over their bums in long, slow caresses.

Luna pulled herself up to kiss him again, and after a few moments he felt her tongue pushing at his lips, seeking entry, which he immediately granted. As they kissed, his hand slid up under her shirt and he felt the soft skin of her back against his palm as it continued up to her neck, then slowly back down again. When he touched her skin, she moaned softly into his mouth and her kiss became, impossibly, even sweeter than it had been.

He could feel Susan also move up slightly and begin kissing his neck and ear, her one hand playing in his hair. After a short while, Luna pulled slowly off his lips, and Susan turned his head toward her slightly, her lips seeking his, while Luna snuggled into the crook of his neck, kissing the skin there every so often. Susan's kiss was different from Luna's, but every bit as sweet. He knew instantly he'd never mistake one for the other, but that each was wonderful.

It seemed that as the kiss deepened with Susan, and their tongues gently touched and tangled around one another, that his hand sought the softness of the skin on her back also. He pushed up under her shirt tenderly, feeling her bra strap but going over it carefully to continue up to her neck. He let his hand draw slowly down her back, all the while snogging her intensely as he delighted in the softness of her skin, and the sweetness of her kiss just as he had Luna's. He softly caressed her bum all the way to the bottom of it, and as the hand moved back up his fingers fell between her slightly spread thighs and he gently touched a softness in her crotch which caused her to moan even louder than Luna had a bit ago.

While the left hand was exciting Susan, the right hand was moving slowly down Luna's back and as it firmly, but tenderly, caressed her bum he allowed it to trail down to her thigh, then did the same as he had to Susan. He was rewarded with a deep, throaty growl like sound from the face pressed into his neck, and a sucking feeling on the skin there. It felt wonderful, even though he knew it would likely leave a mark. He'd seen Seamus with a few of such marks on occasion, not to mention Ron and Lavender.

Up until now, Harry's experience with girls had been fairly limited. He'd kissed Cho that one time, or rather she had kissed him, wetly. He'd snogged numerous times over the past few weeks with Ginny, who had encouraged his hands to roam somewhat, though not too far. So as to what was going on now, he really had little prior skill to draw from. In effect, he was winging it. No one was complaining, though, so he figured they were all mostly in the same boat, experience wise. He didn't mind in the least and the ladies didn't seem to either.

He didn't know how this might go, but his hormones were telling him to let it go as far as he could. His conscience, however, was warring with his hormones, though it seemed to be losing the battle. He wondered absently if blood loss to his brain might be the cause of that, since he was hard as a rock down south. And speaking of which, it seemed that a pair of hands were working their way in that general direction ever since he'd caressed that softness between the ladies' legs.

By what almost seemed a prearranged signal of some sort, the young women switched lips again and Harry found he was once again snogging with Luna, though he wasn't sure he remembered the change over. He suddenly realized that his hands seemed to have both gotten stuck on sliding his fingers up and down the soft mounds he could feel between their thighs, and that two hands were now firmly gripping and massaging the bulge in his trousers. He thought something might explode shortly, but wasn't sure if it was his brain, his heart, or the thing under assault below his waist. It was a wonderful dilemma.

Just when he thought he could stand no more, though, the hands withdrew from him and slid back up his chest, beneath his shirt, to fondle his nipples, a sensation he also found rather titillating. The still slowly functioning, rational portion of his mind, thought, "_At least I won't have a mess in my boxers just yet_." Not that he'd have minded, really, since their caresses had felt very, very nice.

He wondered though, as his own hands moved up the girls backs, how far around them he could reach. Luna, he'd realized, wasn't wearing a bra. Something he had learned from Ginny was that girls didn't always wear a bra, especially ones who had smaller breasts, like she had. Luna also had relatively small ones, though they looked ample on the small girl's frame; more than ample actually. Susan was wearing one, as he'd noted before. While he was once again being snogged senseless by the Ravenclaw, he rubbed her back gently, and worked one handed on the Hufflepuff's bra strap. He'd never know how he did it, but after only a few seconds of fumbling the strap came undone, and he heard a slight, but appreciative, giggle from the left side of his neck.

Smiling against Luna's lips, Harry slid his hands around both lovelies at the same time, to see if he could touch their breasts. He found his arms more than long enough to caress a breast on each, for which he received dual moans of delight at the same time that the girls switched lips again. He was amazed at how warm and soft their breasts felt, and at how hard their nipples were. Ginny had not worn her bra a few times when they were snogging, had encouraged and taught him how to massage her breasts, but had not let him put his hand inside her robes. This felt infinitely better.

That slow moving, semi-rational part of his brain was slowly ticking over and analyzing the difference between the two breasts. While Luna's were a little smaller, her nipple seemed larger, and got a bit larger and lot harder as he toyed with it. Susan's nipple also got a little bigger and much harder as well. He hadn't realized there was a difference between nipple sizes. He idly wondered what other differences in female anatomy he might eventually find with the two fit, and obviously rather willing, young women. His hormone clouded mind was hoping to find out really soon; maybe not today, but soon, very soon. In short, he was about as randy as he'd ever been. He supposed having two very sexy witches snogging his brains out could do that to a guy.

The trading of lips went on for a considerable time, and since he was enjoying what he was doing, didn't push for anything more. Though his hands would alternately move down to those warm and now damp crotches, then back up to the bare breasts, he made no further incursions. The girls also seemed content to alternately rub his chest, tummy and bulging trousers and not to let things go any further for now. Harry was happy with that, since he wasn't entirely sure what to do beyond this anyway. He'd heard stories, but not in very great detail.

It was some time later, he had no idea how long, when he was firmly massaging the hot and damp bulges in their crotches when Luna began to moan repeatedly in a way he knew meant she was enjoying what he was doing. However, after a moment she gave a decidedly impatient snort, and reached behind her back to grab his hand. Without a word, she pulled it underneath her and all-but shoved it inside her shorts. Harry took the hint and reached down to find the silkiness of her pubic hair, and a bit further down the very heated, wet lips of her womanhood. Sliding his finger along them he felt them part slightly and he pressed harder until it slid into her wetness, and for the very first time he felt the wonderful sensation of a woman's special place. He thought he'd found nirvana… that is until Susan realized what Luna had done and copied her.

As his hand went down the front of Susan's shorts he felt a larger, but equally silky mass of fur before he found the hot and very wet slit-like opening. Pressing his finger between them he again felt a rush of emotion as he realized he was being so intimate with two of his best friends in the world. In the past little while the two women had, in essence, become his family. He also felt his finger sink into a very hot wetness and up a tunnel like opening, just as he had with Luna. He marvelled at the feeling of their two places, just as he marvelled at his emotions, and at how they were both moaning, Susan into his mouth as her tongue became even more active with his, and Luna against the side of his neck. Her quickened breaths were causing shivers to run up and down his spine.

Luna put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "Pull you finger up a little ways and you'll feel a very hard bump… rub that, please." The feel of her soft lips and breath on his ear nearly caused him to shoot right then and there. He held it in though, and did as she'd asked to both of the young women. When he'd found that spot on both girls at about the same time he was rewarded with stereo growls of delight, and they both pushed their pelvises into his hands, reflexively it seemed.

For quite a time he massaged the hard little bumps like he was told to, though he found he had to slide his finger inside their wetness or they got too dry. He didn't think that would feel too good on their sensitive skin, besides which he thought it felt better wet with the slippery fluid. But each time he did that he made sure to maintain contact on the bumps as he slid his finger over them and inside the hot tunnels. His reward was always a renewal of the passion in their kisses or moans of pleasure.

Somewhere during his ministrations he felt their hands working on the belt, closure, and zipper of his trousers. Finally, after considerable fumbling down there, they managed to get them open and both their hands worked together to free his throbbing length from the confines of his boxers. He could feel the oozings from his excitement cool as the air hit it. Two hands gently and lovingly caressed his length, seeming to play with each other as much as with it in a maddening, satisfying, wonderful dance up and down and all over his phallus as each explored it. As if to memorize it with their fingers the witches felt every millimetre of him moving up and down slowly independently of each other in a way that was rapidly bringing him to orgasm. It felt bloody brilliant, to coin a phrase.

As Harry was experiencing the feelings of his first ever hand job, he was also not neglecting what he felt was his duty to the lovelies lying along him. He faithfully kept up his massage of those excited little buds until suddenly Susan's hand froze on his shaft, gripping him tightly, and her mouth hungrily sucking his tongue and a deep growling moan came up and burst from her into him as her pelvis pushed rhythmically down hard into his hand. He didn't know what had happened, must have been the female equivalent of coming, but he'd not known girls did that. A very useful lesson learned, in his opinion.

After a few moments, Susan stopped her writhing on his hand, and whispered, puffing the whole time like she'd just run a marathon, "Just keep… your… finger… in me… for now…, Harry. It feels too good… too much… when you rub… me right now… Merlin's beard!… where'd… you learn to do… that, love?"

"Huh?" he whispered back intelligently. "I never did that before…" And at just that moment Luna copied the other's movements of before, only she let out a low keening wail of unmistakeable pleasure as she violently bucked her middle down into his hand. He stopped moving on her as well. Her hand was also gripping him firmly, though Susan's grip had loosened and she was once again moving her hand up and down his shaft in a maddeningly slow manner.

Susan asked, when her breathing had slowed, and while Luna was sucking his tonsils out at the moment, "You mean, Potter, you never gave a girl an orgasm like that before? Weasley didn't teach you that? Cho didn't teach you that? Good Godric, Helga, and Rowena, that was incredible. Even Luna doesn't do any better than that on me. Wow!"

Harry gave a muffled "Whu?" from Luna's mouth as his eyebrows rose. Slowly, Luna relaxed on top of his hand and her kisses became somewhat less demanding as his finger slid as deeply into her as he could send it, same as he'd done with Susan moments before. It was then that the two girls' hands started working together on him, rising and falling on his shaft with a slightly increased tempo. It felt marvellous.

Luna pulled back from snogging and looked at him questioningly, "You really never did that before, Harry?"

He shook his head, looking back and forth from one lovely to the other, "Nope, never had my hand on very much of a woman's skin before at all. And I certainly never touched a bare breast or private place." He grinned, "Did I do it right then?" Somehow knowing he'd done something to bring that much pleasure to the two young women meant a lot to him.

Luna replied, as Susan muffled a giggle into the side of his neck, "Oh yes, our Harry, you did it very right," she cooed in his ear. Then she reclaimed his lips to further express her approval of his efforts.

A few moments later, it was Susan's turn to express her appreciation also, which she did with gusto. Then she added softly against his lips, "You are an incredibly talented, generous, and caring man, Harry. That you could read our bodies so well, tells me you will always be a caring _lover_ as well. I'll be here for you whenever you need me, but," she smirked playfully, "I plan on needing you a lot, love."

He just nodded, not entirely sure what she meant. It was at about that time though, he completely lost concentration as what they were doing to him so gently with their soft hands finally started to come to fruition. Without warning, his hips bucked upward a few times, and a feeling like he'd not experienced ever at his own hand flooded thru his groin and his ejaculation shot from him like an erupting volcano. He jerked and spasmed, arching his back for a bit, as their hands continued moving on him, until he was done and fell back to the bed like a limp flannel, totally spent. He could still feel his fingers inside the witches, and smiled softly at each of them.

"That…" he gasped… "was… bloody… brilliant. Merlin's beard!" A few moments later when he had his breath mostly back, he expressed his own gratitude by attempting to suck the tonsils out of each girl in turn. They giggled at his reaction, and held tightly to him, all three relaxing in the warm glow of post orgasmic bliss.

"Harry," Luna asked several minutes later, "how were you able to reach so far down on me when your hand was on my bum? Your arms aren't that long. And I don't think you could reach that far around my body, even as small as I am, to fondle my breasts like you did."

Susan responded, "You're right Luna, I wondered all that too, and I could swear, Harry, that your arm shrank some as I pulled your hand under me."

"Me too," Luna added.

All Harry could answer with was a highly intelligent, "Huh?"

More to come soon…thanks for reading. And a special thanks to my beta team of Helen, Ken, Keith, Tommy the Brit picker/beta extraordinaire, and the very talented Mike who now gets to pick all the pieces the rest of us drop. Thanks a lot to all of you. Readers, please note these people make me a look a lot better, and any mistakes you might find are entirely my own.


End file.
